


I Am Lithuania

by The_EMJ, TheMGMouse



Series: Historical Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EMJ/pseuds/The_EMJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse





	I Am Lithuania

—•—•—

"My goodness, this year seems so long ago. Let's see if I can remember, at this time, Latvia was known as the Kingdom of Livonia, Estonia was making the most of the iron age and was busy crafting new technology, and Germany gave me the name "Litva." Together, we were known as the Balts. Life in our small partitions of the Baltic Sea was quieter than any other part of Scandinavia. This peace was partly due to the fact our neighbors, the Nordics, were busy enjoying their Viking Age. In fact, they were quite busy this year Norway, Sweden, and Finland were fighting again, Denmark was off exploring and trading with other European countries, and Iceland was enjoying a renaissance period away from all the mess. Annoying enough, Denmark and Sweden still found time to come by to attempt to plunder our peaceful homes..." - Lithuania On the year 1008 A.D.

—•—•—

Lithuania sat watching the beach, awaiting the news from the other tribes' leaders. There was the possibility of an attack in from Sweden again, and Lithuania needed to rally the tribes together to help fend off them. However, it took forever to get from one place to another and so he was forced to wait and watch the sea anxiously watching the ships come closer and closer into view. The Swedes would be on the shore soon, and if the other tribes didn't arrive, then he'd have to fight them himself with the tribes that had gathered here. He sighed, it was not ideal as they only a few tribesmen here and of that only half of them were experienced in combat. It would have to do, though, what else could he do? Make do with what you have and whittle away time. It would be over soon. He wished the Nordics left them alone. He was not only defending his home, but he was also joining forces with Livonia to kept the Swedes off of their land as well, add the few hectic trips to Estonia. Lithuania was terrified and worried, but he masked it behind a strong face. He was the tribes' leader after all if he showed fear the others would lose faith in him and then where he would be? Possibly sacrificed and given to the gods.

"We are alone." He began softly, "The other tribes have not answered all calls. We shall fight alone without them. We give our prayers to the gods, and may they be answered with a victory. "When the Swedes army did arrive, Lithuania was waiting for them on the shore. "Turn back, or we will go to battle."

Sweden's response was to ignore him, and thus a battle ensued. All the worry and doubt gave way to clear focus as Lithuania's mind filled instantly high alert, battle tactics and plans whirled around in the background. Needless to say, it was a successful defense, and they sent the few Swedes that survived back home without the resources they had sought to plunder. Lithuania was in high sprints as Dievas had answered their prayers, and they were successful. A celebration ceremony soon commenced and most of the night was spent in gaiety and lasted long into the night. Lithuania, himself, withdrew from the festivities last and was again by the sea, staring out into the waves and was lost in thought. His mind reverted back to his previous worry of the tribes' communication issues. It was dishonorable to sideline without response; however, he was unsure if the tribes even got the message they sent with the messenger to tell them they were needed. The boy they sent hadn't forgotten upon his arrival or had gotten hurt. They hadn't seen or heard of him though it was a four days journey round trip the boy should've been on his way back by now.

He ended the long night of worry with a prayer of peace to the land he loved so much. One that was recognized as "Litva" to others and was the cause of much of his pride and sorrows. He also prayed for peace for the whole world, for Livonia, Estonia, the Nordics- yes even Sweden. Many were quick to scorn him, saying that he was too kind, but there was nothing wrong with kindness, right? With that last thought, Lithuania decided to call it a night, it was a busy day and yet another awaited him on the morrow. Tomorrow, Lithuania would hurry up to Latvia to meet Raivis.

Latvia had many trade routes each full of different things to purchase or barter for. Trading was always available, but Lithuania could only meet with Latvia every so often- nevertheless he treasured enjoyed these trips up to Latvia, they were like small reunions of the Baltic tribes. Occasionally they saw Estonia, but more times than not, he was busy in meetings or hanging out with Finland and couldn't attend. Even so, Estonia fulfilled his duty, and then some as carts full of merchandise flowed into Latvia's trade routes and not only from Estonia but from Russia and Finland too. The wagons were cornucopias of tools, food, precious metals, and new technologies. Lithuania and Latvia could take as much as they could want, and the carts could still make it down to the Mediterranean Sea with a plethora of supplies. The rare times Estonia did show up they all managed to have a good time and not kill each other. Especially since neither Lithuania nor Latvia understood enough Estonian to uphold a substantial conversation and Estonia had such a limited vocabulary in either of the two Baltic languages. When Lithuania woke up, he saw the last of the few tribe members leave on their way home. Lithuania didn't follow as long as he was in Lithuania he was at home. He didn't belong to just one tribe in an odd way he belonged to them all. He looked at the ashes of the fire last night until the wind blew them away he sighed it was time to leave. He began his own hike home, which thankfully wasn't too far away. He stocked up his old wagon with things to sell, saddled up his horse, and was off. There were others who were also doing this who would meet him on his journey to Latvia. They would ride together and arrive at Latvia a little after mid-morning if the weather allowed it.

"Seviki, Lithuania!" Latvia yelled up to him. Lithuania waved, spotting Latvia small figure in the crowd. Once Lithuania had discounted Latvia ran up to him, and the two embraced, "How are you?"

"It's been alright." Lithuania smiled, "and you?"

"It has been going well here. Thanks for helping with the invasions a while back. My boss had me busy training so-" a yawn, "I haven't had much time to prepare a lot for trade day." Latvia confessed; however, a thought crossed his mind and lit up his face, "Oooh! But you've got to come to see what Estonia's brought to us!"

Lithuania and Latvia had moved their conversation -literally- to Lithuania's wagon so he could unload. "Do not mention it Latvia. It's what friends do. Now, what did Estonia bring today?" Lithuania put his box down and was responded by being yanked forward and thrown into a sea of the people until Latvia halted abruptly almost resulting in Lithuania toppling over him.

"Look! Is that impressive?" Latvia pointed to the wagons Estonia had sent. Lithuania's mouth dropped open.

"Wow." Lithuania gasped, Estonia's wagons weren't like Lithuania's or Latvia's wagons, these were built of stronger, better wood and were more spacious. They featured a small driver's seat in front of the cart and could be pulled by two horses instead of one!

"I know, right?" Latvia beamed, "H-how much does he want for this, Latvia?" Lithuania's instinctively crept to his pocket.

"Three pounds of amber, seven crops of rye..." Latvia recited the list of what Estonia wanted.

"What?- Ah, that's quite a lot..." Lithuania calculated in his head. His own wagon was old and in great need of repair... he could buy the cart if he wanted to buy another horse... and spend more than a two-quarters of his stock... Latvia looked at him hopefully.

Lithuania bit his lip. His eyes admiring the wagon in front of him then shook his head, "No," he sighed, he needed to get what he originally came here to get.

' Be selfless,' he commanded himself, 'you don't need a big gleaming wagon to ride in. Your old one is just fine- sure it broke down twice on the way here, but you could fix it...'

The day was just beginning, and the Baltic's spent a majority of the time racing from here to there- and occasionally racing each other to buy something. At the end of the day, both could be found slumped against their respective wagons having spent the majority of the afternoon loading them up.

"Hey, Lithuania, do you want to go look at some nature?" Latvia offered, and both readily set off to one of the forests in Rigā. Even though Latvia owned the trade routes and was hosting the event, he didn't have to worry about being present the entire time. In do time, the of them found a small clearing and sat looking up at the sky and feeling the wind cool them down. The two nations lay on the grass cloud watching.

"It's been a good trade day for you, Litva!" Latvia sighed, "I hope we can do it again sometime."

The Lithuanian let out an "Mm" of an agreement, "Yes, definitely."

"Is there anything I should look out for you?" Latvia asked.

"No, thank you. Anything I should look out for you?" Lithuania asked, looking over at Latvia.

"No." Latvia smiled. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Tonight they would dine together and hang out a little while longer until Lithuania would be on his way home and Latvia would stay behind another double of days to supervise before also leaving for home. As soon as they sat down for dinner, the door opened, and there stood Estonia. He was a bit damp but was there nonetheless.

"Tere õhtustm, Estonia!" Latvia yelled, "Oy? Hei, Estonia! It is terrific to see you! I haven't seen you in for so long! How have you been?" Lithuania asked cheerfully.

Estonia wore a bit of a frown as he stalked into the room. He wore his warm clothes and fur coat and looked entirely out of place, "weather." He muttered. Lithuania and Latvia nodded sympathetically. They were fortunate enough to have good weather on the way here, but Estonia's climate was somehow different from theirs, and such peaceful was not common, especially if he was coming from somewhere else, like Finland or Sweden. Estonia was an essayist and would wow the two illiterate Baltic's with the simplest of essays. As of late Estonia had been writing a little story about their trips, to entertain them when they all visited each other.

Unfortunately, that had been lost, and now they sat in uncomfortable silence. Estonia ended up telling them a little about his travels by pointing to the different places around the map. It wasn't that Latvia or Lithuania didn't travel, they did- both had gone all the way down to the Mediterranean for trading purposes, and Latvia also visited the Nordics and Russia. Lithuania had been to places in Poland. He'd even been to Germany during raids and also into the lands of Belarus and Ukraine. Where he admired the landscape and occasionally bartered with Ukraine. Estonia, himself, stayed overnight and left in the early morning to start his journey down to the Mediterranean. Where'd he supply Venice and other cities with Amber and other goodies left his wagon. He'd be back in little over a month and a half tired and eager to be home. Lithuania didn't like to deal with a tired Estonia, but he was also most likely to get a deal on some of Estonia's leftover stock. It was a risk he would take. Lithuania departed a while after Estonia. Satisfied, with the time he spent and the new tools and supplies he had acquired. He continued to dream about that new carriage. Perhaps he could purchase it when Estonia returned to Palanga on his way back up to Tallinn. Lithuania returned back home and didn't end up buying the cart from Estonia due to having to join Poland in a raid against the Tectonic Knights.

The years ended up flying by and slowly, bit by bit, he saw the tribes small alliance become stronger and closer. Less fighting amongst each other and more uniting to fight against invaders. Soon they were able to drive out Dutch-Denmark with force and Lithuania, and he sat down for a meeting. They agreed that Denmark wouldn't attack them, and in exchange, Lithuania would pay tribute. Lithuania agreed to the deal, but would later break most ties with Denmark for a while. Lithuania was also able to conquer bits of Russia and drive Russia off most of the land that makes up modern-day Lithuania. By 1253, tribes had finally organized themselves into the Kingdom of Lithuania with King Magnus as their king.

—•—•—


End file.
